The need for regular exercise is widely recognized.
Ordinary stationary bicycles are an effective source of exercise. Their construction usually requires hands on operation, and the body posture is generally uncomfortable and unstable, prohibiting use by non-athletic or elderly people. Other devices which provide exercise may require permanent installation in gyms or may require assistance for the relatively dangerous use of free weights. Often, the exercises are strenuous. Most do not provide the benefits of extended aerobic exercise.
One of the problems which exists with the obtaining of sufficiently extended aerobic exercise is that boredom soon overtakes the person or the person does not want to set aside regular time, as is necessary for a good exercise program. In addition to the physical benefits it is believed there are mental benefits to exercise. Other devices require concentrated attention to their operation, thus, preventing the effective use of the increased mental performance during exercise.